


[podfic] Lady Catherine comes to Camelot

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: magog-83's story read aloud. 20mins.Lady Catherine de Bourgh confronts Merlin about his upstart pretentions regarding her nephew.





	[podfic] Lady Catherine comes to Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lady Catherine comes to Camelot (Merlin/Arthur): magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620141) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 



 

**Duration:** 20mins  
**Song Credit:** Noblesse Oblige and All Hail Britainnia from the Code Geass OST  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/lady-catherine-comes-to-camelot)


End file.
